Why Does It Have To Be Him?
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: SAM'S POV: I wasn't sure what just happened. I didn't know why I freaked out. But then it hit me. The only reason I went off like that is because of one thing. I was in love with the dork.
1. iLose It

**A/N: Hey, here is my brand new story! ****Why does it have to be him?**

**Summary: **

**SAMS POV**

**How could he be so stupid? I didn't think I'd fall for the dork, but I did, in a strange way. I guess it was always there. Is it really that hard to figure out? We hate each other, or at least I thought we did. I wanted to know how he felt, but then I thought of his crush on Carly. So, now I'm at a dead end. He's in love with my best friend, and, even though I hate to admit it, I'm in love with him. **

**Just so we're clear, the story is entirely Sam's POV. ;)**

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Here is Chapter 1 of my brand new story!**

**Chapter 1: iLose It**

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"..And welcome to iCarly!" I pressed the applause button on my remote.

"Whoooo!"

"First on iCarly," Carly started.

"We're gonna do one of our favorite things!"

"Messin' with Lewbert," I pressed the applause button again.

"Now, our friend Mark is waiting outside the lobby," I said a little quieter.

"He's gonna come in and confuse Lewbert, my nasty doorman."

"Freddie, cue the video," I said.

"Got it." I was surprised. I thought he'd shoot something back at me. He was doing that a lot lately. I thought he was hiding something from me and Carly.

_Mark walked in and walked up to Lewbert's desk._

_"What do you want?" Lewbert yelled obnoxiously. _

Carly and I laughed. Lewbert was such an idiot. I know he doesn't like it, but it's just so funny!

_"Can I get an extra large cheeseburger with a side of fries?"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, can I have a Pepsi too?"_

_"No!"_

_"I need it in ten minutes, 'kay?"_

_"We don't sell anything!"_

_"Do you guys deliver?"_

_"No."_

_"Great. My house is down the street. Later." Mark left.  
_

_"We don't sell-" But Mark was already out the door. Lewbert let out an obnoxious scream._

Carly and I laughed. Even Fredpuss laughed.

"Next on iCarly..."

* * *

"Good show." Carly said, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes. _Why am I not surprised?_, Freddie thought. "You guys got ham?"

"Yeah, in the fridge," Carly smiled.

"Sweet!" Sam put her jacket on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Should we tell her?" Freddie asked.

"I dunno." Sam came out of the kitchen.

"Aw, great!"

"What?" Carly questioned.

"My mom found my ham stash! She's gonna clean it out." I angrily took a bite of ham. "Later!"

"See ya!" Carly said.

"Bye," Freddie said. I left Carly's apartment.

"Freddie, I don't like keeping this from Sam."

"Me neither. Last time I kept something from her, she broke my arm."

"What are we gonna do."

"We can't do anything right now."

* * *

I was down in the lobby heading for the door when I realized I had left my jacket upstairs on Carly's couch. "Aw man!" I started back up the stairs.

"Hey you!" Lewbert called. What could that warthog want now?

"What?"

"No meat in my Lobby!"

"Aw, shut it!"

"Hey!"

"I don't need you tellin' me what to eat." I took a bite of my ham. What's with Lewbert anyway? It's like he likes to yell at people for doing nothing all the time. He has major problems. I started up the stairs.

I went back upstairs and the chain was hooked so I took it off. I froze.

"Oh, hi Sam. What's up?" I didn't move.

"Hi Sam..." Freddie said. _Busted_, Freddie thought.

"Wha...What?" I had just walked in on a Carly and Freddie make out session.

"I can explain."

"No, I understand perfectly. Why'd you keep this from me? Last time you told me! How is this any different?"

"Well, I guess it's not."

"Sorry, I interrupted."

"Wait! Sam!" I walked out. I didn't really know what had just happened.

* * *

I sat in my living room. My mom was out on a date with someone she met in jail. I was thinking. I went through what had happened too many times to count. _What came over me?_, I thought. I felt like I had completely lost it. I mean why did I care so much? _Maybe I am losing it._

* * *

"Aw, man!" Freddie said, frustrated.

"I knew something like this would happen."

"Maybe we should have told her."

"Ya think?" Carly had a sarcastic tone. "Now she's mad. I told you!"

"There's no time to blame me. We just need to talk to Sam." I walked in, not expecting anyone to notice me.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Well-" Carly stopped. "Sam?"

"Please let us explain."

"I just came here to get my jacket," I said. "I was so mad earlier I forgot it."

"Look we just-"

"You guys are together? I figured that out. I saw it coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one, the night of the girl's choice dance I saw you through the window. And two, you guys were together before."

"Y-you saw that?" Carly blushed.

"Yup."

"But, Sam-"

"Why didn't you tell me? _One _of you guys could have had the guts to do it. So why didn't you."

"Look, if we promise just to stop keeping secrets, then will you be okay?"

"Maybe." I said. Then I remembered, "We've already made that promise. You guys broke it."

"But-"

"You guys let me down," I couldn't really tell you why I cared so much because I honestly don't know. I mean I hadn't been myself since I figured out that Carly and Freddie were dating behind my back. What was I gonna to say? You guys can't date 'cause I said so? I felt alone when I saw them a couple of days earlier. It was like my heart stopped beating and I couldn't breathe. "but I can't be mad at you forever. Will guys tell me everything from now on? No secrets?"

"We promise." Carly said. Freddie didn't say anything, but he gave a smile that told me he promised.

"Let's celebrate with the eating of ham!" For the first time, Freddie laughed at me instead of saying, "Surprise, surprise."

* * *

It had been a week since I walked in on Carly and Freddie. I was still a little irritated, but I forgave them. I was sitting in my room next to my window just thinking: _I just wanna know why I felt alone. _Then it hit me: Freddie. Freddie and I had shared our very first kiss together. It must have been that awkward moment. _Who am I kidding?_, I thought. Now I knew the answer. The answer to every single question in my mind, I was in love with the dork.


	2. iAm Hiding It

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviews!**

**Here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own iCarly. :( I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 2: iAm Hiding It**

_Okay, I'm in love with a total dork, _I thought. I was trying to convince myself that it was going to be okay. It wasn't working. _What am I gonna do? We're supposed to hate each other. _

It was Friday. I wasn't sure what to say to Freduccini. I just decided to go on like normal.

"Hey, Carls," I said to Carly as I got to my locker.

"Oh, hey, Sam."

"Did I scare you?"

"No, I just...Are you sure you're okay with this whole me and Freddie thing?"

"Yes, I'm fine, honest," I lied. Carly was my best friend, and I didn't want this whole thing to ruin that.

"Good." As if on cue, Fredlumps came in.

"Hey, Sam."

"Dork." Just then the bell rang.

"Well I gotta get to class," Carly said. Then Freddie and Carly kissed. _That's it! _I couldn't take it anymore. I left without saying goodbye.

"What's with Sam?" Freddie wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm worried. I asked her if she was really okay with us being together and she said, 'Yes, I'm fine, honest'."

"And?"

"Think about it Freddie. Sam's never honest."

"So, you think she has a problem?"

"Do you?"

"Well, I think it's weird, but maybe for once she _is _telling the truth."

"Maybe."

"We'd better go."

"Alright see ya later." They both went to their classes.

* * *

I know I was trying to act normal, but it wasn't working all that well. Carly and Freddie were together. There wasn't a thing I could do about it. I tried avoiding them the rest of the day. And it worked...up until the last bell.

"Hey, Sam." Carly greeted. _Dang it! I was so close_, I thought.

"Hey...Carly." I gulped.

"Hey are you okay?" _No._

"Yes," I lied, "I'm fine."

"Oh, well, okay."

"Okay." She was about to leave. Then, she turned back and said, "Don't forget we have iCarly rehearsal today."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there."

"'Kay." After she left, I saw Freddie talking to people in the AV club. He looked at me. I didn't lose eye contact. He was the one who broke it. And in that moment...that second...I knew two things. One: I really was in love with the dork, and Two: He knew something was up. I ran out the door of the school. Little did I know that he was going to follow me.

"Hey, Sam! Wait up!" _Keep going,_ I told myself. But when have I ever listened to my head? I stopped and turned around. "What?"

"What's wrong?" _Here we go._

"Nothing."

"Sam, I'm not stupid. I know something's up. What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Sam!"

"Nothing's wrong, okay?"

"Just tell me."

"No!" I started to walk away.

"That's okay. I can talk all day." He was walking beside me.

"Leave me alone."

"Why should I?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're just, not you. It's freaking me and Carly out. Now, why won't you tell me?"

"'Cause I don't wanna talk."

"Sam! Just tell me."

"I already told you, I can't tell you."

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"No need to get feisty." I tried not to laugh. Feisty. That's the best he could do?

"I'm not feisty."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Wait, you're still upset about me and Carly."

"No...I'm not."

"Just say it, Sam!"

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" I walked away.

"Sam!" _Ugh._

* * *

Well, the dork figured out part of it. Not that I didn't expect him to. I decided to forget the little chit chat with Frediffer had ever happened.

I went into Carly's apartment and went upstairs to the iCarly studio. Guess what? Carly and Freddie were making out.

"Hey, Lovebirds," They stopped, "As much as you'd love to keep kissin' we have rehearsal."

"Right..." Carly was embarrassed. She was as red as the sauce on my spaghetti I had a week earlier.

"Okay in 5, 4, 3, 2,-" Freddie pointed and we began rehearsing.

* * *

After rehearsal, we went downstairs.

"You guys wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Let's go!" I said. Freddie rolled his eyes.

Carly opened the door and froze.

"Hello, Carly." A familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Griffin, look, I'm with Freddie now, so-"

"I didn't come here to see you."

"Who-"

"Spencer. I found some stuff he could use for a sculpture." Carly looked shocked, we all did. Griffin didn't seem any different. He hadn't come to see Carly since they broke up. "So, you guys are together now?"

"Yeah," Carly answered.

"Well, that's unexpected."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to get defensive. I just thought that Sam and Freddie would be together."

Crap. I laughed, trying to hide it.

"Real funny. Me and Freddie? Ha!" I said.

"Sam and I would never be together. We hate each other," Freddie commented. That didn't make me feel that great.

"You know what Carls? I actually gotta get home. I'm not feelin' that great."

"Do you want me to get Spencer? He can drive you home."

"I'll call my mom and have her pick me up."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Thanks for offering."

"Okay."

"See ya."

"Bye." I left before Freddie could say anything. He already knew something was up. I didn't want him to figure it out.

"Well..." Griffin said.

"Well, what?" Carly said, curiously.

"She seemed a little...jealous."

"Sam? Jealous? She hates Freddie."

"Well, I'm just sayin', it's kind of weird that she left right after I made a comment about her and Freddie." Carly got a look of realization.

"You should go, now."

"Okay, I'm goin', chill. Tell Spencer I'll be back tomorrow."

"Fine." He left without another word. Carly closed the door, and sat on the couch.

"Carly, you okay?" Freddie said.

"I'm fine." _No I'm not fine, _Carly thought. _Me and Freddie are more like friends than anything else. _She realized that Freddie and her had this awkwardness in their relationship. _Sam and Freddie had a love hate relationship._ "Do you love Sam?" Carly blurted out.

"What?"

"Are you in love with Sam?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Freddie, I think we should stay friends," Carly concluded, "nothing more."

"I agree." Carly was surprised.

"You do?"

"Yeah. We are better at being friends than at being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's what I thought."

"Friends?"

"Friends." They shook hands and then hugged. "Go."

"Where?"

"Go see her."

"Thanks, Carly."

"Hey, I don't want something that isn't right to continue, but you and Sam have something and you know it."

"I think I finally do."

"Bye, Freddie."

"Bye." Despite breaking up with Freddie, she felt happy. She knew Freddie and herself were not meant to be. Sam and Freddie were supposed to be together.

**A/N: I know I didn't say anything after the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! :D**

**-iCarlyfan312-**


	3. iThought you felt it too

**A/N: Well, hi! I'm glad you all liked my new story, iHave Another Side. There will be more chapters.**

**So here's chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: iThought you felt it too**

Freddie ran down to the lobby. I was going out the door.

"Sam!" I turned around for a second then went out the door. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Freddie wasn't giving up. He ran after me. "Sam!" I turned around again.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"I'm tired of that answer."

"Well, that's the only answer you're getting." I walked out the door. I just thought he should know. When we kissed, I felt something. I just thought he felt it too.

* * *

"Carly!" Freddie ran into the iCarly studio.

"What is it? Is Sam okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just need your help."

"With what?"

"Sam."

"You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll help."

"Awesome, now I think I might have a plan..."

* * *

I was in my room sitting on my windowsill. I was listening to Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World. It's one of my favorites. I closed my eyes.

_Flashback_

_Carly and Freddie were kissing._

_End of flashback_

_Flashback_

_Freddie and I were kissing._

_"I hate you." He told me._

_I laughed, "Hate you, too."_

_End of flashback_

I had loved him for longer than I thought. I know, he's just a boy. Freddie's different. I can't explain it, "I don't have to." I said, aloud. The best kind of love can't be explained. Just the act of loving him; It's enough. I saw a picture of Freddie and me on my floor. We were with Carly, but she took the picture. He had his arm around me. For once, I was actually smiling.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friend_

_On sleepless roads_

_The sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

I got tape out of my top drawer. I grabbed the picture and taped it right on my wall. I could forgive, but I didn't want to forget.

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work?" Carly asked.

"No, but I'll try anything."

"You're persistent; I'll give ya that."

"Thanks."

"You really care about her."

"Yeah, I didn't realize it, but now I do. You know I can't give up. There's just something there, something that is hard to find in someone. I don't want it to go away."

"I'm proud of you."

"I know." Carly laughed.

"Hey, Carly!" Spencer ran in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm going over to Socko's later. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Sure. Wait, Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Griffin stopped by yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I knew you wouldn't be too happy if I told you."

"Why was he here?"

"He said he had stuff he wasn't using and he wanted to know if I wanted to use it for a sculpture."

"You should have told me."

"Sorry."

"Hey, I'm gonna text Sam. We've gotta do iCarly in a half hour," Carly said to Freddie.

"Don't tell her."

"I won't."

* * *

I was still sitting on my windowsill when I got a text from Carly. I opened my phone.

_R u coming? iCarly starts in 30 min._

I didn't wanna see Freddie, but I couldn't let Carly down.

_I'm on my way._

I changed my clothes, slipped on shoes, and left.

I arrived at Carly's apartment about ten minutes later.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, you've seen Freddie?"

"Yeah, he's comin'." Carly smiled. _Is she hiding something? _

"Okay." Then, Carly's doorbell rang.

"Could you get it?" Carly said.

"Sure." She was acting really strange. I opened the door. _Oh. My. God._

"Hey." It was Freddie in a tux with flowers.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going upstairs," Carly said, quickly.

"Are these for Carly?"

"No. They're for you."

"Explain."

"Carly and I broke up after you left earlier." _Wow. They did? _

"Why?"

"I know why you left." _Uh oh._

"You do?"

"It's the same reason Carly and I broke up."

"It is?" Did he feel the same way?

"I think I love you," I froze, "I know I love you. I knew it when we kissed, I know it when you make fun of me, and I know it every time I look in your blue eyes."

"It's about time, Benson. You know that all week I've been giving you hints and you just-" I never got to finish my sentence because he dropped the flowers and pressed his lips against mine.

"I hate you, Puckett."

I laughed, "Hate you too." He kissed me again. This whole time he felt the same way. Wow.

* * *

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

"Now first on iCarly-" Just then the elevator opened.

"Who let you up here?" I said as soon as I saw her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does!"

"Easy." Freddie said, trying to calm me down.

"We'll be back, but for now please enjoy this picture of Miss Briggs as a rhino," Carly said. Freddie put the picture on the monitor.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm not here for Freddie."

"I won't let you ruin iCarly!"

"That's okay. I'll find some other way."

"By the looks of your 'Web show', I don't think you will." I tried to make myself feel better.

"You sure about that, Sam?" _That tears it!_ I started to run toward her, but Freddie held me back.

"Calm down!" Carly said to me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, Sam, it'll all be okay." She was such a smart mouth. I wanted to punch her. "Nice to see you two again," She said, looking at Freddie and Carly. "but I really must go now."

"You're despicable," I said.

"I know," She said all cheery. She left.

"I need to hit something." I was so angry. She had some nerve. Before they had a chance to respond, I said, "I'm going home."

"What about iCarly?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel very well all of the sudden." I left. How could this happen to me? _She's just going to try to ruin iCarly._

I really hate Valerie.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. By the way, the song I used is Here You Me by Jimmy Eat World.** **It's a sad song, but it's a good song. ;)**


	4. No Matter What

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Like I said, I've been busy. Please don't hate me. I wanted to update on account that today is Patriots Day and there's a brand new iCarly, iSAM'S MOM TONIGHT AT 8! It's gonna be good! Can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: Just making it clear: ****I DON'T OWN iCARLY! **

**I dedicate this chapter to all the men and women who serve our country, anyone who has to do with the making of iCarly, and all the readers! Thank you for your support!**

**Chapter 5: No Matter What**

Freddie went to look for me. I knew that because I got a bunch of texts from him asking me where I was. I was sitting on the fire escape. I didn't want to be found. I just hate this. Carly and I are the best of friends. I just don't want that to get ruined by some insane chick.

Just then I heard a knock. I turned to see who it was.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Door was unlocked."

"Oh." Freddie sat down on the window frame.

"Remember that night?"

"What night?"

"The night we had our first kiss."

"Yes, I've been thinking about it a lot."

"You have?"

"Yeah, it's one of the moments you can't forget, you know?"

"Absolutely," He studied my face for a long moment. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Shoot." I knew what he was going to say.

"Is this about more than iCarly?" Okay, he got me.

"Yeah, it's just I think that we won't last long."

"Why?"

"Some people don't think we should be together. You know you're the geek and I'm the tough one. Not an ordinary fit." I walked over there and sat next to him.

"First of all, hurtful. Second, no matter what they say," He looked me in the eyes. "no matter what they do, you were meant for me. Even if you are a psychopath."

"Hurtful." We both smiled. Déjà vu us just sitting there. He kissed my cheek and said everything would be okay.

I admit that I love him. No matter what.

* * *

Carly, Freddie and I were up in the iCarly studio going over new ideas for our next web show.

"Okay, should we do a random debate or another Messin' with Lewbert?" Fredwad asked.

"Maybe we should do a random debate. We have done one for awhile," Carly said.

"I agree," I said, "but..."

"But what?" Seriously, I love Carly, she's my best friend, but come on!

"What if Valerie ruins it?" What if? I knew she was going to ruin it.

"Sam." Come on Carls, you know it's true.

"I'm serious, Carly, you know that chunk of chick hates our guts."

"You're right, she could ruin the show."

"Guys," Freddie said. "Don't worry. We'll cross that tightrope when we come to it."

"Tight rope?" Wow, Freddie.

"Aw, whatever." I couldn't help, but smile.

"Aw, whatever." I repeated, mocking him.

"Hey guys!" Spencer came in the iCarly studio. "Someone just called and said for you guys to check out your website comments." Carly and I looked at each other. She was thinking the exact same thing I was. Valerie.

"Who was it?" Freddie said, urgently.

"I don't know, she didn't say." She? We all looked at each other. Freddie went to the iCarly website. Typed in their password. Clicked on the COMMENTS button. One new comment:

_Valerie, Seattle_

Shocker.

_Hey guys. I wouldn't think about doing iCarly tonight. Do iCarly tonight and iCarly is done. For good. Enjoy your little website while it lasts. :)_

"Ugh! Why is she out to get us?" I knew part of the reason.

"Isn't it obvious? She hates our guts because she didn't get her own "hit web show". " Freddie looked at me. I looked back. All I could see was the worry in his eyes.

"You know," I said walking over to Fredwad's techy cart. "it just might be the fact that _you _dumped her."

"It is not! She said she wasn't interested."

"Can you believe anything that comes out of her mouth?" Already knew the answer to that.

"I-"

"Don't answer that," I said.

"Look we don't know why she's here for sure we just know that she's out to get us."

"Thank you captain DUH!"

"Look, Sam you just better-"

"Don't," Carly stopped us before it could turn into a fight.

"Whatever."

"Hey guys!" Spencer said. "I found some onion rings."

"Onion rings? Where?" He put one into his mouth.

"Behind this car." He was about to put another in his mouth.

"Spencer, don't-" I was too late. He had already put the second one in his mouth.

"They are really crisp and-HOT!" He dropped the onion rings, and ran out of the studio.

"Sam, what's wrong with him?" Carly said pointing to the studio door.

"Those are my extra spicy BF wangs I ordered yesterday."

"SAM!" Freddie and Carly said simultaneously.

"What? I'm a hungry girl!"

* * *

Freddie was up in the iCarly studio getting ready for the webshow that would happen in the next twenty minutes. The elevator door opened.

"Valerie? What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize for earlier." _What crap is she trying to pull?_, Freddie thought.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Is it so hard to believe _I_ came back just to say hi?"

"Um, YES!"

"Well, I did come back for one other reason."

"And that would be..?"

"I miss you...and me."

"Look, Valerie-"

"You can call me Val if you want to."

"No I don't want to! Sam means the world to me and nothing you can say or do is going to change that. No one can."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do think so! And another thing: Why don't you just go back to where you came from and leave me, Sam, and Carly and iCarly alone!"

"Well, I guess you're right."

"I am?" She looked at him. "I mean, I am."

"Can't I just get one more teensy weensy thing before I leave?" _I knew it! There's always a catch?_

"What do you want, Valerie?" She put a smirk on her face that made Freddie confused. She pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything.

* * *

I went upstairs to the iCarly studio. I couldn't wait to see Freddie.

The elevator door opened and I saw something I don't think I was supposed to see.

"Freddie?" They both turned around.

"Sam, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Flapjack?"

"_She_ kissed _me_!"

"You weren't fighting it!" I couldn't really tell, but I know what I saw.

"Sam!"

"Goodbye, Freddie." And, on that note, I headed downstairs. One single tear fell on my cheek.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **


	5. You'll Always Be You

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to , "Calling All Angels"! You guys are great! Here is what you've all been waiting for...A brand new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly. :( iCarly: property of Dan Schneider. **

**Chapter 5: You'll Always Be You**

"Valerie, how could you do this? I love Sam, and now she's gone because of you."

"Why should I be nice to her?" Valerie asked.

"Maybe, just maybe, she might be more of a person than you think,**" **Freddie thought of all of the things he loved about Sam, "She's beautiful and smart and.."

Carly came up the stairs because she wanted to put something in the studio. She saw Freddie and Valerie. She could her them talking.

"Sam's the most wonderful crazy and wacky person I've ever met. How could you kiss me?"

"Well, I finally got my revenge. That's what she deserved."

"You just ruined everything. She isn't even close to deserving that. Sam just walked out and now she's gone! She's gonna hate me forever." He held back tears because he was thinking of his life without Sam. It would just be weird. She had been in his life for a reason. He didn't know what it was, he was just glad to know that Sam was a part of his life and would never go away. "She's my soul mate."

"Well-"

"GET OUT!" She ran out, afraid.

"Freddie?" Carly said, entering the studio.

"Help me, please, I can't lose her," Freddie begged.

"You don't even have to ask."

* * *

I cried. I cried until my eyes were puffy. Then, there was a knock at my door.

"Go away!" I said, not wanting to speak to anyone.

"It's mom."

"Mom?" Why was she there? Well, I don't know. She has her moments when she's _almost_ normal.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine." She came in and sat next to me on my bed.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset since I spent that Christmas in Vegas." Now that I think about, she was probably right.

"Freddie, he's in love with someone else."

"Wait, that nerd you always make fun of?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I love him. I saw him kissing another girl."

"Happens all the time, darling," Correction, it happened to _her _all the time.

I sighed, "What should I do?"

"You're sure you saw him kissing someone else?" _No, mom I made it up because I was bored._

"Well, I couldn't tell if he was fighting it, he said he was, but I'm not sure."

"Do whatever you think is right." What?

"Wait a second. You came in here and that's the best you could do? Aren't you supposed to give me some motherly advice?" I mean come on! She never comes in the least she could have done was give me ideas on what I should do to fix this.

"Hey, I'm not that good with advice! Besides, do you really want it?"

I thought about, "Probably not." she started to leave out the door.

"Hey, mom!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Hey, I've been there." With that she left. I was bored after that, so I turned on the radio. Guess what was on? Running Away by AM.

_I keep running away...even from the good things._

Why do I keep running away from something so right?

* * *

"Freddie, don't freak it's okay we'll figure out something."

"Carly, you just don't get it! You should've seen her face. It tore me to pieces."

"I think she loves you enough to forgive you, just go talk to her." Carly suggested.

"I can't."

"Oh c'mon Freddie we can-" Carly got an idea. "I know how to fix this."

"How?" Carly smiled.

* * *

I was on my way to Carly's apartment. What, just because I am mad at Freddie I can't miss iCarly.

I thought a lot about me and Freddie. The way he laughed, the way he understood, everything. Most importantly, I thought of what he said to me on that fire escape. _"N__o matter what they say, no matter what they do, you were meant for me. Even if you are a psychopath."_ I still loved him. I was then standing in front of the Bushwell Plaza. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I went up to Carly's apartment. I was about to walk in when...

"Hey, Sam." Oh, crap.

"Freddie. What do you want?"

"I-I just want to talk to you. Please."

"How could you even think I'd forgive you? You're not who I thought you were!" I went inside Carly's apartment and slammed the door. The nerve he had made me so upset. I ran up the stairs, not wanting to think about it. "Sam!" Freddie called. He went inside and she wasn't downstairs. She probably in the studio. "I love you."

* * *

iCarly was about to start.

"In 5,4,3,2-" Fredley pointed.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Hola!" I said, "Now to start the show-"

"Actually, Sam, there's been a change of plans." I was confused. What was Carly talking about? "I think someone needs to say something to you." Okay, by then I was so confused; it was like those 500 piece puzzles and the pieces are so tiny.

Fredley gave Carly the camera and came to stand in front of me. "Sam, I wanna talk to you."

"Why now? I don't want to talk to you."

"Then don't. Look, Sam, I can't prove that Valerie kissed me, but she did. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you like that. The thing is, I love you," I looked at him, listening. Did he realize what he had just said? "I love your smile. The way you spend your life by no one's rules, the way you make pain make you stronger, the way you love me, but most of all, I love that you'll always be you. Your my soul mate. You can't be different. You're special. You may not believe me, but that is the truth. I love you."

"Freddie." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and then we ended up kissin'. "I believe you. I love you too."

"You'll always be Sam Puckett, and I'll always love you." I hugged him again and he spun me around. Carly smiled at us.

I love him so much.

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed it, but I'm afraid this story might be ending soon. I'll let you know when. I love you guys. You're awesome! Yeah, I just realized I put the last chapter as chapter 5 but **_**this**_** is Chapter 5 the last one was Chapter 4. Please review!**


	6. Always and Forever

A/N: Hola! Happy Valentine's Day! Now, here is a brand new chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly! **

**I dedicate this chapter to all the couples out there who are celebrating today together. May your Valentine's day be truly romantic. **

**Now, this is the last chapter and then the epilogue. So, NEW STORY COMING SOON! Get excited! Please... Okay, I'll shut up, you just read. **

**Chapter 6: Always and Forever**

"I'm so glad it's all over!" Carly said, really girly. Then again she always was. It's not her fault, it's just who she is, even though it drives me insane.

"What's over?" Freddie asked, putting his arm around me.

"Everything. It's all just resolved."

"Well, I'm glad too." He kissed me.

"Me too," I said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Weird..." Carly said, "I wasn't expecting anyone." Carly walked across the room with a confusing look on her face. She opened it and her mouth dropped to what seemed like the floor. "Valerie? What do you think you're doing here?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Carls, let me handle this."

"Fine..." She went back to the kitchen and started to make dinner for her, Spencer, and hopefully me.

"Valerie, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have kissed Freddie and I'm so sorry."

"You said that already."

"Yeah, but I was hoping we could start all over. I screwed up, a lot, but if you give me a chance I think we could be really good friends," I considered it.

"On one condition," She waited for my answer, "You leave iCarly and Freddie alone because they're both very important to me." I looked at Freddie and smiled and he did the same.

"Deal, and um one more thing, I think you and Freddie are real good together."

"Thank you," I said, "you want to stay a while?"

"Actually, I can't I've gotta be home soon, but I might come by later, if it's okay with Carly of course."

Carly considered it. She studied her, trying to see if she was lying. I looked at Carly and then back at Valerie. Something Carly said was something I thought I'd never hear from her. "That would be absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you, all of you." She walked out and I shut the door behind her.

"You think she's lying?" Freddie questioned.

"For the first time, no," Valerie was a lot of things, but she was also the kind of person who you could forgive even if they did something unspeakable. I just didn't know it until then. She'd never shown so much compassion to anyone. Freddie and I were grateful.

Freddie came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"I love you," he said in a sweet voice.

"I know," I laughed and kissed him gently. He seemed shocked too. You know about Valerie and all. I think he was expecting her to be evil. He was wrong.

"If you two were a movie," Carly started. We looked at her. Was this going to be a compliment? "it would be the best."

"Thank you Carls." I hugged her. She's my best friend. In that moment, I always knew she would be. Then to a not-expected surprise, someone was at the door again.

"Oh my god, people love knocking on my door," I laughed a little. "come in!"

A tall familiar guy with black hair stepped in. "Hey, how's it been?"

"Griffin?" She looked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"It's simple, I came here to see the girl I love."

"B-but-"

"Carly, I'm done with the pee wee baby thing. I know you and Freddie broke up. I wanna be with you."

"How did you-Sam?"

"Yeah, it was me. He called here the other day and told me he still had feelings for you. I told him that he should go for it and that you and Freddie broke up. I want my best friend to be happy too."

"Do you feel the same way I do?" Griffin said. We were all silent.

"You know what? Yeah, I do." He picked her up and spun her around. Freddie did the same to me. I kept laughing. He put me down, but we still kept our arms around each other.

"You know I love you," He said.

"I love you too."

* * *

Freddie came back from the arcade, he wanted to call Sam. He then saw the door's chain was broken. He had a feeling he knew who did it. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. "Sam?" He called. He called my name a couple more times, but I didn't answer. "The fire escape," He said to himself. He went there quickly and I was there. "Hey, beautiful."

I turned around, surprised, "Hey."

"What you doing out here?"

"You know those romantic movies when the girl comes out and looks at the stars?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"I thought I'd try it, but to tell you the truth it's very boring. Wanna be bored with me?" I knew he'd say yes.

"Sure, Puckett," Told ya.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"I know you well enough."

"Touché." He laughed again.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do."

"Are you okay?" Why would he ask that?

"Yeah! Why?"

"It's just you seem a little out of it."

"Yeah, it's just, how do I know it's just all okay now? I mean in a few years you won't even remember my first name." _Is she serious?,_ Freddie thought.

"You think I'll leave you? Forget you? Are you insane?"

"I don't know, am I?" I didn't want to be one of those girls who get their hearts broken and hated the guy forever.

"Yes," He said taking my hand, "you are. You are vicious and rude and a demon and a-"

"Is there a but coming anytime soon?"

"But, I love you, and I love you and always will, just know that."

"Freddie, I love you, so much." I did. I still do.

He kissed me and it felt like we went back to our first kiss.

Why does it have to be him? I have no idea, but I'm glad it is.

**A/n: Hope you liked it! Epilogue is the next chapter. Please review!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay here's the official last chapter of ****Why does it have to be him?****. I really have loved every minute of writing this. I love all the reviews I got and hopefully continue to get. Thanks for supporting me!**

**Disclaimer: Never gonna own iCarly:(**

**Okay, here's the epilouge! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The Epilogue **

"Mommy!" I walked in and picked him up.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" I asked. Yup, that's right, I'm a mom. Shocking, right?

"Why's Daddy not home?"

"He'll be home soon, I promise."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I kissed Ryan's cheek.

"Pinky promise?" I hate when he does that. I held out my pinky.

"Pinky promise."

"Good." I put him down, hoping he wouldn't ask me again when his dad would be home.

"Hello?" Someone called from the door.

"Daddy!" Ryan ran in and they hugged. I always love watching that.

"Hey, sport, what your mom make for dinner?" We were silent and we all burst out laughing.

"Mommy makes dinner?" That's when I stepped in.

"Um, no."

"Hey, beautiful." Freddie kissed me quickly.

"Yucky."

"Ryan!" Freddie and I said, simultaneously.

"How're you feeling?" Freddie asked me.

"Better than yesterday. Doctor Tyler said that the baby's fine." I said, rubbing my belly. Oh, didn't I mention that I was pregnant? Eight months actually. Almost nine. And boy was I scared.

"Did you figure out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I thought we agreed we'd wait until the baby was born!"

"We did. I just want to know." He was unbelievable sometimes.

"Well, no. I didn't figure out, but you'll only have to wait a couple weeks." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He said, kissing me.

"Me too."

"Mommy!"

"What is it?"

"Hold me." Freddie looked at me.

"Kids, you gotta love 'em." He laughed, "We've gotta be at Carly's in an hour."

"Okay."

* * *

We were at the Bushwell Plaza. Freddie drove and the whole time Ryan wouldn't stop asking questions. "Mommy are we there yet?" "Is Aunty Carly going to be there?" The questions just kept coming.

"Mommy, we're here!"

"Yeah, I know," I picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. Freddie gave me a goofy smile, "What?"

"I told you."

"You told me...?"

"You'd be a great Mom." I smiled.

"Hey you're not half bad either." He kissed me quickly and we went inside. We went upstairs and into Carly's apartment.

"SAM! FREDDIE!" She exclaimed. She hugged us both.

"Too...Tight." I said.

"Sorry, Sam, forgot you were expecting." She pointed to my pregnant belly.

"How can you forget? I look like a blowfish."

"I think you look great."

"You look great too, Carls."

"Ryan!" She picked him up.

"Aunty Carly!"

"How are you?" They get along so well.

"I'm great, Mommy said she'd bring me to see you. Mommy and I played checkers and _I_ won!"

"That's great."

"What can I-" I clenched my stomach. _Not here, not now,_ I thought.

"Sam, are you okay? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Freddie asked.

"Ahhhhhh!" I fell to the floor. "Freddie, call the doctor. I'm in labor."

"WHAT? You're not do for two more weeks!"

"I know! Just call the doctor! Come on, be a man!"

"I'm on it." Carly rushed to the phone.

"Mommy, are you okay? I'm scared."

"Don't be, just stay with Uncle Griffin. I've gotta go to the hospital." Carly looked at Griffin.

"No problem. As long as Sam gets to the hospital. Go, go, go!" Carly kissed him quickly on the lips and headed out the door with me and Freddie. I grabbed Carly's hand.

"Ow!" Carly screamed.

_I hope I make it out of this alive, _Carly thought.

* * *

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll get you to the hospital," Freddie said to me. We were now outside the Bushwell Plaza building and going into me and Freddie's car.

"I love you," I managed to say.

"I love you too," He kissed me.

We were at the hospital in 5 minutes and let me tell ya wow, I was in pain.

"Excuse me, my wife's in labor," Freddie said.

"Hold on, sir. We'll have someone for you in a few minutes."

"MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY, RIGHT NOW! NOT TOMORROW, NOT TWO WEEKS FROM NOW, NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" They immediately had a wheel chair for me. Freddie and I went into the back and Carly stayed out. She said she'd call and tell Griffin to bring Ryan to the hospital.

I squeezed Freddie's hand several times. This wouldn't of happened without of him. At a certain point, Freddie left and went into the hallway.

On April 9th, 2020 at 4:57PM 8 pounds 7 ounce Jennifer Marie Benson as born. I got to hold her in my arms and I swear she was one of the most beautiful things I'd laid eyes on. Freddie came in.

"Hey."

"Come say hello to your daughter." He walked over and looked at little Jenny.

"She's beautiful. She looks a lot like her mommy."

"I love you, Freddie."

"I love you too, Sam." He leaned down and kissed me and kissed baby Jenny on her forehead. He held her for a moment and gave her back to me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Benson?" The doctor said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Jennifer was born two weeks premature, right?"

"Yes. She'll be okay?"

"Actually, she'll be better than okay. Mr. Benson, I'll need to keep your wife here overnight to ensure there are no problems with the baby."

"Okay, well, I'll stay to."

"Well-"

"Don't try to talk me out of it. I'm not leaving my wife."

"Very well. Oh, and a Carly wants to see you?"

"Send her in," I said, showing that it's okay.

A moment later Carly, Griffin and Ryan came in.

"Hi," I said.

"What a beauty," Carly said walking over to me.

"Mommy, I have a baby sissy?"

"Yes, yes you do." Ryan looked at her, studying her.

"She is pretty."

"Come here." I opened my arm and he hugged me. Freddie smiled at me and then kissed me.

* * *

Yeah, I know you weren't expecting that, but it happened, Freddie and I, just fell in love.

If you ask me now, after all we've been through, I won't ask "Why Does it Have to be him?" It'll be, "I love him and I'm never going to stop."

**A/N: I love everyone who's supported me for this story. I loved writing it and to be honest I'll miss writing it. I love everything about what I did with this story and I'm grateful for those who enjoyed it.**

**Thank you a whole lot.**

**-iCarlyfan312-**


End file.
